Smart phones and electronic tablets provide a convenient way to interact with businesses, especially if those businesses provide an application that allows customers to reach out to customer contact centers provided by those businesses via the applications. Thus, what is desired is a system and method for providing customer service via the applications in a safe and convenient manner.